Crowd of emptiness
by turkZidane
Summary: fter the battle with Kuja, Zidane trys to hep the Genomes find a soul,but something strange starts to happen


Crowd of emptiness  
  
Remember I don't own any of the character or places from ff9 I'm just sort of borrowing them  
  
Many moons had passed and it was long ago when Kuja was defeated and only Zidane knows about what happened in the Lifa Tree but this has no relevance to this story.  
  
In a small town that only the town's people and a hand full of people know about everyone was busy going about their every day life apart from a group of small children with white monkey tails. The Genomes still hadn't got used to life on the strange planet Gaia and they hadn't grown one bit. As did many things did when they first arrived in this hidden village confused them. They rarely showed any emotion and when they did it confused them more.  
  
After Zidane finally showed up again in Alexandria Zidane marred Garnet and they both ruled over the Alexandria kingdom peacefully. But the Zidane we know can't stand it he wanted excitement he wanted adventure.  
  
The hallway was very long and it at lest took a good 10 minutes to walk down plenty of time to think about things so Zidane made his way down this one corridor many times for that reason. "What a great life, I've got the girlfriend I always wanted, I'm KING of Alexandria but why. why I'm I so down. why am I so goddamn bored" Zidane thought to himself getting to the end of the hallway. " I haven't seen Vivi in a while. wonder what he's up to. probably thinking about the other black mages again? Black mage village. the Genomes wonder what THEIR up to" Zidane smiled after the thought  
  
"It's born. our second Chocobo," said Mr. 33 and many other black mages gathered to watch. "Now bobby corwen has a baby Chocobo" said Mr.190 suddenly all the black mages began talking at once until a Genome spoke "I don't understand this! lifeforms are made not . born. again this planet is wrong" said Mikoto and everyone in the Chocobo nest went quiet. Mikoto turned around and left while the black mages got talking again and 2 Genomes asked about the baby Chocobo.  
  
Mikoto was just a little younger then Zidane and she had grown to become a beautiful teenage girl but the other Genomes hadn't grown at all and Mikoto and the Genomes didn't show their emotions but Mikoto was different she choose not to show them. Suddenly the wind picked up and the roar of an engine filled the normally quiet village. "That sounds like the invincible" Mikoto said trying to hold her hair in one place.  
  
Sure enough Mikoto was right and minutes later a familiar face stood at the entrance "Sup little sis" Zidane smiled walking up to her. " Why do call me that?" Mikoto said showing no emotion in her face.  
  
"Not sure" Zidane said "hey cheer up Mikoto I thought you'd be happy to see me" Zidane smiled again and put his arm around her shoulder but still she showed no sign of happiness.  
  
Zidane and the gang spent some time talking to the Genomes to find that they were still as dull and boring as when they left them here. Mikoto said that they have no soul and they will never grow or show any feelings until they do she then said that they will never get a soul. "I can't stand to see them like this" Zidane yelled "Zidane I know how you feel but there's nothing we can do" Garnet told him. "or maybe there is" Zidane smiled. He ran down the dusty path and jumped up onto the platform in front of the black mage weapon shop. "Hey everyone over here" Zidane shouted motioning with one hand for everyone to come over. With in a few minutes all the village people were outside the weapon shop wondering what was going on. "Ok this is mostly for all you Genomes out there" Zidane began as he walked up and down the platform. "I want to see if there's a way to get you a soul because a believe EVERYONE has a soul and that for you Genomes we just have to find it." Zidane stopped and thought for a second. "I got it I'll show you some emotions maybe that will help. ok I'll start small. ready. why did the Chocobo cross the road. to get to the other side" Zidane finished. There was silence and oglops could be heard but suddenly "HAHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one Zidane" Steiner fell to the floor laughing and everyone kept quiet. "Er. Steiner you REALLY need to get out more" Zidane finally said. After Steiner stopped laughing Zidane tried again joke what again only silence but some one giggled from the back. "Hey what do we have here" Zidane said and jumped down form the front and made his way to the back. A boy Gnome stood there laughing to himself while all there other looked confused and Zidane smiled. "Hey there you like my joke" Zidane asked and he nodded. "It was very funny it made me. happy" he said and Zidane smiled more. "What's your name" Zidane asked. "I don't have a name. but there's one I remember" He said. "What's that then?" Zidane Asked and knelt down to the Genome's height "I remember the name Sephiroth. and a meteor" he said "Well then we're call you Sephiroth and maybe Sephy or short" Zidane said and walked to the front with the Genome now know as Sephy. Zidane told another joke but no one laughed but Sephiroth. "I don't see why their not laughing" Garnet said. "Why aren't they laughing?" asked Sephiroth. Zidane tried another joke and this time it made 5 Genomes laugh "Hey we're getting some where" said Eiko.  
  
Much time and jokes later all the Genomes seemed to be laughing and playing like any normal kids would. Zidane lay on the grass outside the Chocobo hut tired from telling all the jokes. "What you just did was lovely," Garnet said suddenly appearing and siting down next to Zidane. "It felt good seeing them laugh for the first time" Zidane smiled and sat up. As the 2 started talking 3 girls run up to them "Zidane do you know anything we could do for. fun?" one of them asked and Zidane had to think hard. "Maybe you should asked Dagger about that" Zidane asked and the Genomes looked confused "why is that" one of the another female Genomes asked. "Well. I. there is a small difference between. a boy and a girl and" Zidane tried hard to explain what he meant but ended up going very red and confusing the 3 girls.  
  
Zidane left black mage village that night to return to Alexandria he felt happy for what he had done and hoped they would get along much better.  
  
A month later Zidane and Garnet returned to the village to check up on the Genomes they entered they village and was welcomed by Mikoto. "Zidane you shouldn't have done this to them its not right" She said sharply. "Why their not doing anything wrong are they" Garnet asked. "It's not right for them to have emotions they weren't build to do these things," Mikoto said. Suddenly 2 male Genomes run passed laughing and playing. "You shall pay for what you have done Kuja" one Genome joked running after the other with 2 daggers "no Zidane I shay kill you then laugh like a little girl" the other joked as he ran away. Zidane and Garnet couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Zidane and Garnet watched as the Genomes played all day having the time of their lives. But there was one boy who wasn't playing with the others he just sat there looking out over the land just outside of the village. Zidane saw him siting on top of one of the mage shaped houses and quickly climbed up to see why he was alone. "Hey why so down?" Zidane asked "I. I. remember heat and pain and hate" the Genome pulled his knees to his chest. Zidane felt sorry for him and sat down next to him putting his arm around his shoulder. "Has the others been mean to you" Zidane, asked. "No I just remember it form some where like it has already happened" He started to cry he was scared of these new feelings. "Tell me what's your name" Garnet asked. "I remember the name Cloud like if people used to call me it" he sniffed as the tears stopped for a second. Suddenly there was a scream of pain from the center of town and Zidane wasted of time in getting there he jumped of the side of the house and run right there. About 10 Genomes stood in a circle and one could be heard crying and yelling. "What happened here?" Zidane asked as Garnet looked over the boy all the noise was coming from. Many of the Genomes were to scared to move and 2 were crying but one managed to speck "we were playing when he suddenly stopped and scream then jumped to the floor holding his head yelling" Garnet got the boy to show her his head. He had a huge cut down between his eyes and blood and poring from it. Garnet quickly used her white magic to heal the cut but it left a red scar on his forehead. "Are you ok now" she asked giving him a hug "what's your name" she asked seconds after. "I'm fine now thanks you. I remember the name Squall," he said hugging back.  
  
That Zidane and Garnet stayed at the hotel in black mage village. They sat in bed thinking about things. Suddenly Garnet broke the silence "Zidane I'm worried about the Genomes, strange things have been happening to them" more silence followed as they both thought for a moment. "Zidane have you ever heard of reincarnation" Garnet asked. Zidane again had to think to a second "you mean when people are reborn with another body," Zidane said and Garnet said yes. "You mean their getting their new souls from other people" Zidane said "think about Zidane they keep remembering names and feelings one even got a scar suddenly" Garnet said and they both stayed quiet for the rest of the night. 


End file.
